


How (Not) To Dress To Impress

by Fledhyris



Series: Metaverse - Towards Gaia [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Sky Verse.Coda to 13:16 “Scoobynatural”.Dean is in a sort of relationship with one of the founders of the entire cosmos. So no pressure, then.(NOT Amara. But they are in the same family.)





	How (Not) To Dress To Impress

Dean wears the stupid Ascot for the next three days, but Sam doesn’t have the heart to be mean about it. Then Ka drops in for a visit. Literally, the way she does, appearing in a swirl of flower fragrant air. She sees Dean and does an actual double-take, the feathers around her hairline fluffing like a startled owl's. Dean stares back, uncertain. Ka’s head tilts as she considers him; then she stalks over, reaches out, and delicately unpicks the tie. 

Dean has that pleased little boy expression he gets when he thinks he’s about to see some action. Ka slides the silk from around his neck, then flings it away, hurling a blast of lightning after it that incinerates the cloth to atoms. Sam doubles up with laughter while Dean stands gaping, shell shocked. 

“Never – wear anything – like that – again,” Ka admonishes, her eyes flashing silver. 

“But, it’s my colour!” Dean pleads, lamely. 

She reaches out again, fingering his shirt collar. “No, sweet-pea,” she says much more softly. “Green’s your colour. But on a shirt, not that… abomination.” She follows it up with a kiss, so Sam isn’t surprised when that’s the last he sees of that fashion statement.

**Author's Note:**

> _I will fly a yellow paper sun in your sky_   
>  _When the wind is high, when the wind is high_   
>  _I will float a silken silver moon near your window_   
>  _If your night is dark, if your night is dark._   
>  _\- Kites, Simon Dupree and the Big Sound_


End file.
